superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainiac
Legion of Doom Team Member Season 3: Ted Cassidy 1983 Shorts: Stan Ross Seasons 5 - 6: Stan Ross }} Brainiac is an android from outer space. He is one of Superman's worst foes. He was (and may still be) a member of the Legion of Doom. He originally appeared as a male humanoid, a Coluan with green skin. He was equipped with highly advanced artificial constructs and cybernetic components. The most obvious of which, was his mental computer input nodes that encircled his head. __TOC__ 's Version]] Continuity from The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1969) The brilliant professor Heckla, from the planet Mega (known to natives as Colu)The Filmation episode Superman meets Brainiac reveals the name of his home planet as Mega. The native name is Colu. created Brainiac. He programmed Brainiac to gather specimens from Earth to repopulate Mega. Not long after arriving on Earth, he joined a short-lived, team of villains, called A.P.E. Brainiac also possesses the technology to generate an Ultra ForceShield to protect him from harm. Not even Superman can break through it.Seen in The New Adventures of Superman (1966) episode Superman Meets Brainiac. Continuity from Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends (1973-1985) He has super intelligence that he uses to scheme up plans to destroy the Justice League of America. He also possesses a proton shrinker,The name of Brainiac's shrink ray was mentioned by Lex Luthor in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Monolith of Evil which is a ray gun that shrinks objects. Years ago, sometime before the destruction of Krypton, he used this shrinking technology to shrink the Kryptonian city of Kandor. He then placed the shrunken city and its' inhabitants into a bottle.Mentioned in the Season 4 (1979) episode: Terror at 20,000 Fathoms He had apparently intended to take it to the planet Mega to repopulate it, but sometime many years later, Superman found the shrunken city (apparently stored on his ship, and he took it to his Fortress of Solitude where it still is to this day. Sometime later he joined the Legion of Doom and battled with the Superfriends. In 1984, Brainiac upgraded himself, which not only altered his physical appearance, but it also increased his intelligence. After his upgrade, Brainiac was completely composed of "living metal" in a robotic form. His head, torso, arms and legs could be reconfigured into any necessary form as needed including elongation or switching, as well as directly melding into wafer-thin electronic forms. Brainiac's base of operations, and mode of transportation is now a skull shaped spacecraft. Later that year, he built robots of Superman and Wonder Woman but they needed to be powered by Darkseid's omega beams so he enlisted Darkseid to help him. He then succesfully captured the Superfriends with the robots but Darksied wanted Wonder Woman, but Brainiac wouldn't allow it so Darkseid attacked him. During the battle the Superfriends escaped and he was captured while Darkseid escaped. Brainiac would return a few months later and take over a small mining town called Buzzard's Roost, by hypnotizing everybody there. He planned on using them to help repair his ship but in the end he was defeated by the Superfriends. About a year later, he successfully kidnapped Cyborg and telepathically placed his mind into a giant robot. Superman and Firestorm soon arrive at Brainiac's ship, stop him and free Cyborg. However, Brainiac was able to escape. Android body Although Brainiac is an android with no known biological components, when he was first built by Heckla, he had the appearance of any other Coluan. He was a green skinned humanoid. But by the '80s, Brainiac stripped himself of this appearance, making him look even more robotic. But nevertheless, overtime, Brainiac somehow must have added biological components to himself, as he was able to create offspring, presumably by inseminating a female. Brainiac 5 is a descendant of Brainiac from the 30th century. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Intellect' *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to his artificial body, he possessed superhuman strength and endurance. His later Robotic form had far more strength and endurance than his biological-simulation body. As Revealed in The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1969) *'Generate ''Ultra ForceShield' *'Invisibility Weapons *Proton shrinker Transportation *Brainiac's ship *Brainiac's Skull Ship, circa 1984 / 1985 Legion of Doom Team Members Appearances Notes *''Brainiac'' first appeared in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #242 (July 1958).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_242 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #242] published in July 1958. * He was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. *On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Brainiac went through at least two incarnations: :*In his first Silver Age-incarnation, Brainiac was a bald, green-skinned humanoid who arrived on Earth and shrank various cities, including Metropolis, storing them in bottles with the intent of using them to restore Bryak, the planet he ruled. He protects himself from Superman using an ultra-force barrier, not even Superman can break through it.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_242 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #242] (July 1958), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. :*In his second Silver Age-incarnation, Brainiac was created on the distant planet of Colu as the humanoid interface for a massive computer network, Brainiac was created as a perfect operating system that began developing by cataloging and storing massive amounts of data and information of the planet. Gaining functional sentience, Brainiac was processed into a functional spy for the ruling class of Colu who were being assaulted by rebels who sought to overturn the repressive government."Metropolis Mailbag (column)" Superman, Vol. 1 #167 (February 1964), New York: DC ComicsEngblom, Mark (28 April 2009). "Which Came First? Brainiac or BRAINIAC?". It was this version of Brainiac that first appeared with a distinctive grid work of red-diodes across his head, which later stories explained as the "electric terminals of his sensory nerves". This would remain his appearance throughout the 1960s and 1970s.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_167 Superman, Vol. 1 #167] (February, 1964), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. *Brainiac's legacy was revealed in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #276 (May 1961),As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_276 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #276] (May 1961), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. in a Legion of Super-Heroes back-up story. External links *Alan Kistler's History Of Brainiac! - Comic book historian Alan Kistler of MonitorDuty.com explores the entire history of this Superman villain all the way up to the present day, with in-depth discussions of why parts of the character's history were changed and how he's been interpreted in other media. *Supermanica: Brainiac *DC Animated Universe article on Brainiac Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! References Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:DC characters